jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Wa-Suta BEST
|Japanese = わーすたBEST |Cover = |Caption = Regular Edition |Cover2 = |Caption2 = Limited Edition |type = Best Album |artist = Wa-Suta |released = March 25, 2020 |genre = J-Pop |format = 2CD 2CD+Blu-ray |recorded = 2015-2020 |length = |label = IDOL Street |language = Japanese |Next = |Single1 = Inu Neko. Seishun Massakari |Single2 = Kanzen'naru Idol |Single3 = Yuumei ni, Nyaritai. |Single4 = Just be yourself |Single5 = Saijoukyuu Paradox |Single6 = WELCOME TO DREAM |Single7 = Shani Muni Ikiru! / Bathtub Aromatic }} (わーすたBEST) is the first best album by Wa-Suta. It is set to be released on March 25, 2020. Tracklist CD 1 # Inu Neko. Seishun Massakari (いぬねこ。青春真っ盛り; Dogs and Cats. In Bloom of Youth) # Ultra Mirakurukuru Final Ultimate Choco Beam (うるとらみらくるくるふぁいなるアルティメットチョコびーむ; Ultra Miracle Final Ultimate Choco Beam) # Kanzen'naru Idol (完全なるアイドル; Perfect Idol) # Yuumei ni, Nyaritai. (ゆうめいに、にゃりたい。; Wanna be Famous.) # Just be yourself # Saijoukyuu Paradox (最上級ぱらどっくす; The Biggest Paradox) # WELCOME TO DREAM # Tapioca Milk Tea (タピオカミルクティー) # Taishi wo Dake! Girls, be Ambitious! (大志を抱け！カルビアンビシャス！; Ambitious! Girls, be Ambitious!) # Kurae! Hissatsu! Neko Punch★ ~Watashitachi Tatakau Nyakotan 【Level 5】~ (くらえ！必殺！！ねこパンチ★ ～私達、戦うにゃこたん【レベル５】～; Receive! Speacial Death! Cat Punch★ ~We Fight Nyakotan 【Level 5】~) # Meranyaizer !!!!! ~Kimi ni a・ge・u♪~ (メラにゃイザー !!!!! ～君に、あ・げ・う♪～; Meranyaizer !!!!! ~I'll Give to You♪~) # Bathtub Aromatic (バスタブ・アロマティック) # Shani Muni Ikiru! (遮二無二 生きる！; Live Without Interruption!) # Grapefruit Moon (グレープフルーツムーン) CD 2 (Top 10 songs voted by fans) # KIRA KIRA Hologram (KIRA KIRA ホログラム) # Doki Doki♡today # Wonderful World (ワンダフル・ワールド) # Stand Alone・Complex (スタンドアロン・コンプレックス) # Love Unmelt # PLATONIC GIRL # NEW Nyaku Nyaku Nya Suizokukan 2 (NEW にゃーくにゃくにゃ水族館2; NEW Nyaku Nyaku Nya Aquarium 2) # SHINING FLOWER # Super Arigatou (スーパーありがとう; Super Thank You) # Chiisana Chiisana (ちいさな ちいさな; Small Small) (2020 Ver.) Limited Edition Blu-ray # Inu Neko. Seishun Massakari (Music Video) # Ultra Mirakurukuru Final Ultimate Choco Beam (Music Video) # Kanzen'naru Idol (Music Video) # Yuumei ni, Nyaritai. (Music Video) # Just be yourself (Music Video) # Saijoukyuu Paradox (Music Video) # WELCOME TO DREAM (Music Video) # Tapioca Milk Tea (Music Video) # Taishi wo Dake! Girls, be Ambitious! (Music Video) # Kurae! Hissatsu! Neko Punch★ ~Watashitachi Tatakau Nyakotan 【Level 5】~ (Music Video) # Meranyaizer !!!!! ~Kimi ni a・ge・u♪~ (Music Video) # Bathtub Aromatic (Music Video) # Shani Muni Ikiru! (Music Video) # Grapefruit Moon (Music Video) Featured Members * Sakamoto Hazuki * Hirokawa Nanase * Matsuda Miri * Kodama Ririka * Mishina Ruka Best Album Information * Catalog Number: ** AVCD-39590～1 (Regular) ** AVCD-39588～9/B (Limited) ** AVC1-39592～3/B (Deluxe) * Price: ** ¥ 3,000 (Regular) ** ¥ 4,500 (Limited) ** ¥ 8,000 (Deluxe) * The Deluxe edition will have similar packaging as their first album The World Standard's Deluxe editions. Videos いぬねこ。青春真っ盛り MUSIC VIDEO Short Ver.|Inu Neko. Seishun Massakari (Music Video) (Short Ver.) うるとらみらくるくるふぁいなるアルティメットチョコびーむ MUSIC VIDEO Short Ver.|Ultra Mirakurukuru Final Ultimate Choco Beam (Music Video) (Short Ver.) 完全なるアイドル MUSIC VIDEO Short Ver.|Kanzen'naru Idol (Music Video) (Short Ver.) ゆうめいに、にゃりたい。 MUSIC VIDEO Short Ver.|Yuumei ni, Nyaritai. (Music Video) (Short Ver.) WA-SUTA Just be yourself Music Video Smartphone Ver.|Just be yourself (Music Video) (Smartphone Ver.) 最上級ぱらどっくす MUSIC VIDEO|Saijoukyuu Paradox (Music Video) わーすた WELCOME TO DREAM MUSIC VIDEO（Wasuta Welcome To Dream）|WELCOME TO DREAM (Music Video) タピオカミルクティー MUSIC VIDEO|Tapioca Milk Tea (Music Video) 大志を抱け！カルビアンビシャス！ MUSIC VIDEO|Taishi wo Dake! Girls be Ambitious! (Music Video) くらえ！必殺！！ねこパンチ★ ～私達、戦うにゃこたん【レベル５】～|Kurae! Hissatsu! Neko Punch★ ～Watashitachi Tatakau Nyakotan 【Level 5】～ (Music Video) WASUTA（わーすた）「Meranyaizar!!!!!」（メラにゃイザー!!!!!〜君に、あ・げ・う〜）Music Video|Meranyaizer !!!!! ～Kimi ni a・ge・u♪～ (Music Video) WASUTA（わーすた）「Shani Muni Ikiru!」（遮二無二 生きる！）Music Video|Shani Muni Ikiru! (Music Video) External Links * Oricon Profile: Regular Edition • Limited Edtion Category:Wa-Suta Best Albums Category:2020 Best Albums Category:2020 Releases Category:5 Member Line-Up